Breakup
by kedah
Summary: Ryou finds out that Bakura has been cheating on him and decides to comfront him, will it end well or will it end in a ball of flames? RXYB Tendershipping.


Breakup

I got the idea of this fanfic when listening to a song by Enigma called Premonition, so if you really want to know this story you shall have to listen to the song, trust me you won't regret it. I imagined Ryou saying the choirs and the rest said by Bakura. Ryou finds out about a scandalise afar between his love Bakura and his next door nabour. RXB rated T for the usual, Lemon.

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I own Yu-gi-oh! And I don't own Enigma.**

"How could you do this to me?" Ryou shouting at Bakura from across the room, keeping his distance knowing that at any moment he would blow.

"I've done nothing; you know I'd never try to hurt you." Trying to convince himself and his partner, Bakura screamed slamming the door shut behind him after coming in from the top floor corridor after walking up the stairs with Ryou, arguing about the secret afar.

"Oh don't lie to me, I know you've been having an afar with him, I've seen you flirting with him you two are like two inches away from each other when you talk, you're basically on top of him."

"I'd never, he's an asshole, a jerk, he was nothing, a onetime thing." Bakura stated in his defence but only digging him a bigger hole.

"So you admit it, you did have it off with him."

"No of course not, when did I say that." Lunging towards Ryou to embrace him only to be pushed away, he hit a wall and fell to the floor.

"I don't believe you anymore and guess what I don't need you anymore." Ryou stated sobbing, his eyes filled with tears and clouded over so he could not see.

Bakura stood up feeling saddened yet angered by what Ryou had said. "You don't mean that; please say you don't mean that."

"I'm sorry Bakura, I just can't feel you anymore, not in my heart, not anymore." Ryou turned away and looked out the huge window down on the city lights below.

Bakura walked up behind Ryou, turned him around and held him firmly in his arms. Ryou held his hands up to his chest and tried to repress his crying.

"Shhhh, my dear sweet Ryou, hush. I can't leave you we have and are bounded in to many ways."

"Let me go. Why do you insist on hurting me so much? Just leave me, go to that Mariku of yours and give him what you've taken from me, the only thing I've ever given away freely to you, my heart." Ryou shoved Bakura way from him and walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Taking and being given are two different things, I did not take your heart or your love from you, you gave it to me and if you do not trust me with it then I will have to make you." Bakura moved closer to Ryou, picked him up by the collar and pushed him against the wall.

"Bakura what are you doing…. Let me down."

Bakura lend in for one of those soft but deadly kisses, made just for Ryou. This happened several more times while Bakura gently eased his tongue in Ryous mouth. Ryou placed his hands on Bakuras collar bones but he couldn't push him away, instead he moved his hands around his neck and pulled himself up on Bakura, who took his legs and wrapped them around him.

"This won't work Bakura, I won't give in just because you know how to kiss me." Ryou whispered this in Bakuras ear in between the break of one intense kiss.

"Oh really, let's just see about that, cause it looks to me you already have."

Bakura took Ryou down to the floor. Taking off his jacket, Bakura kissed Ryou down the neck as Ryou bit down hard on his lip so he did not let out the moan he had ready to burst. Bakura pinned him down on the floor and moved his hand up underneath his shirt. He knew exactly where Ryou liked to be touched. Next was to undo his pants, Bakura reached down to undo the zipper but Ryou stopped him, he pulled him back up to his face and rolled him on his back.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"If you want to gain back my trust, you have to trust me and give me what I want and what I want is to be on top."

Ryou unbuttoned Bakuras top and took off his pants, followed by his own cloths. He kissed Bakura passionately down the chest. Bakura wrapped his legs around Ryou and pulled him down.

"Down you little barstard, down, if you're going to play with the big dogs then at least put up a fight."

Ryou did as he had requested he went down further.

"Are you ready Bakura?"

He kissed the inside of his thigh causing Bakura to moan loudly. Ryou moved Bakuras leg over his shoulder and I guess you could say 'went in for the kill'.

Bakuras long nails dug into the carpet as he arched his back in a loud groan. Ryou pulled himself up further and looked Bakura in the eyes, he'd seen that look before, that look always meant the same thing every time 'give me more'.

"Ahhhh….Ryou, you know what to do."

Ryou got himself into position and immediately started thrusting.

"Good boy…..ahhhh, I-I've taught you well."

Hours followed, somewhere in-between they switched places and positions, Ryou on all fours, back arched giving Bakura all advantage to go in further, taking every last breath out of Ryou. Bakura took the advantage and drove himself further inside Ryou causing him to scream not just out of pleaser but also pain. When Bakura finally decided he was done and so had Ryou, he took himself out of Ryou and then he noticed the blood. Bakura leaned over Ryou to see if he was ok, Ryou still lying there, ass in the air, blood dripping down his leg. He was crying yet smile at the same time, the tears ran down his sweet, pale face.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you."

R&R ~Love ya all~


End file.
